


Promises

by paigeeyovkoff



Category: The Amazing Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, movie-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeeyovkoff/pseuds/paigeeyovkoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MOVIEVERSE - "Don't make promises you cannot keep, Mr. Parker." "But they're the best kind." - Peter/Gwen. AU/OCish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Words:** 933 **  
Couple:** Gwen Stacey and Peter Parker **  
Movie:** The Amazing Spiderman **  
Spoilers:** Kind of. I think. **  
Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Marvel and whatever company helped make the movie. Only because I'm too lazy to google it… All mistakes are mine. ****  
AU, about a week after the end of the movie. (Even though we all knew he wouln't keep it)

…

_"Don't make promises you cannot keep, Mr. Parker."  
"But they're the best kind."_

He hadn't bothered to knock, and she hadn't bothered to lock the window. It had become a mutual agreement and it was going to stay like that for a while.

In the beginning, he was hesitant to do it, but he didn't really have any other choice. His Aunt May didn't know, and the only other two people who did were either in gaol or dead. He truly wanted to keep his promise to her father –  _stay away from her. Keep her out of it._

So, breaking his promise, he slipped the window open and hopped inside, groaning when his foot hit the ground and sent pain shooting up his leg. He heard her sigh, turning in her seat at the desk, just in time to see him fall into the large chair across the room, his legs dangling over the arm of the chair.

"Car robber, petty theif or terrorist?" she questioned, walking over to sit on his lap, the familiar scene being repeated for the second time in the last few months.  
"The first two and maybe a cop," he shrgged, not meeting her eyes.  
"One day you're going to get caught," she murmurred, playing with the neckline of the red-and-blue suit.  
"Not yet."

When he finally looked up at her, she was frowning, and no matter how tempting it was to reach up and kiss her, it would not help. Luck was on his side, having met someone –  _anyone_ – ike Gwen Stacey. Throughout everything, he was ultimately glad she was there, now more than ever.

Testing luck, fate and temptation, he slowly reached up to tuck a loos strand of hair behind her ear. She leant into his touch, a smile smile graced her lips.

"Thankyou," he heard her whisper.  
"For what?" Peter asked, moving his other hand to the side of her neck, his thumb moving in circles.  
"Making the promise you couldn't keep."  
Smiling, he watched as her face inched closer to his, "they're th ebest kind, remember?"

Her smile widened, almost mimicking his grin, edging closer again to kiss him. She moved a hand to the side of his face, hoping to use it to pull him even closer. Peter went to sit up taller, pushing her back slightly, but stopped, groaning as he moved his leg incorrectly.

"Do you want me to take a look at your leg?" Gwen asked, pulling away from him only slight.  
"Later," he murmurred, "I was doing something."

She laughed, leaning her forehead against his, her other hand resting on his chest. Runing a finger along a slight rip in the suit, frowning when she moved it away to find blood smeared on the pad of her finger.

"Did I mention thhe guy had a knife?" he chckled.  
"Are you afraid of a knife, bug-boy?" Gwen teased.  
"No, not at all, just the people who atack me with them."  
"Of course," she nodded, "that's got to be it."  
"Har-har, just remember who saves your ass everytime you're in troble," he said, moving his hand from her neck to rest it on the hand she held on his chest.

She shook her head, but her smile returned. When the young hero removed his hand from the side of her face, the blonde lock of hair fell onto her face again. He played with the end of the lock, the small amount of hair framing the smal edge of her face.

"Can I look at your leg now" she asked slowly, and he nodded.

He watched her stand carefully, turning to stand directly where hs head rested. Her her hand out she beckoned him to follow her. He swung his legs off of the large chair slowly, following her across the room to her bed where he sat against the pillows, moving the leg of the red-and-blue suit away from his ankle.

"If it's broken or fractured, I'm not going to help you lie to Mrs. Parker about what happened," Gwen told him as she sat at the edge of the bed.  
"I wasn't asking," he answered.  
"you haven't asked,  _yet_."

He smirked, continuing to watch her as she began to wrap his ankle in the bandage. Her hands moved delicately as she tried her best not to press on the already bruising area.

"Peter?  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't die doing this, please?"

His eyes lifting from where her hands were, to her face, he found her staring at him.

"Gwen," he shook his head slowly.  
"Just promise, please Peter," the blonde begged quietly.  
"I can't make that promise Gwen," he told her.  
"Why? Because you can't keep it" she asked, "You're the one who said they're the 'best kind', didn't you?"  
"I can't, not with this one."  
"I don't want to lose you as well," Gwen whispered.  
"I will never leave you," he replied, "I can keep that promise."

Slowly, she nodded, and went to look back at his ankle. Peter moved a hand to tip her face back up agai.

"I promise you," he repeated.

The blonde smiled, letting him pll her slowly up the bed to lay her head carefully on his chest. She moved her arms to hold his waist, closing her eyes. He dropped a kiss softly on her hair before closing his own eyes, holding her tighter to him, listening as she slowly fell asleep.

He smiled, listening to the sound of her breathing for only a moment, before slowly slipping out of the bed before her mother could find them there.

"I promise you Gwen," he whispered, pulling the covers over her sleeping body, "I'm not leaving you."


End file.
